


A New Beginning

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Occlumency sessions are taking their toll on Snape, and Remus and Kingsley who have been sent to watch over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“This is ridiculous,” Snape spat, his face distorted into an even uglier scowl than usual as he watched Harry walk out of the house and slam the door behind him. Kingsley and Remus, who had been watching the latest Occlumency lessons with varying degrees of amusement and dread, remained silent; they had found it much simpler to just allow him to vent.

They were seated around the oval dining room table at the house on Privet Drive exactly opposite to Number Four. With copious amounts of Polyjuice Potion and Disillusionment Charms they had managed to convince the neighbourhood that an elderly, and somewhat cranky, old man lived here and planned to spend the rest of his retirement ensuring that Harry did as many back-breaking chores around his house as possible – something which went down very well with the Dursley's since it was clear every time he limped home that he was not enjoying himself.

“I don’t see why you two have to watch all the bloody time.” This was another familiar rant but it meant that Snape was coming to the end of his tirade and that they could start to clear the table for dinner. Snape muttered to himself as he put some of his memories back inside his head; Kingsley wondered not for the first time what depths Snape had sunk to when a Death Eater.

Finally Snape took a deep breath, wincing slightly as his chest contracted – whatever had happened on Snape’s last mission (and he for one wasn’t saying) it was enough that Dumbledore had sent them here. Snape seemed to believe that all they were doing was baby-sitting Harry, which was to an extent true. Sirius’ death had hit him hard and though the Dursley’s protection went a long way, they knew from previous experience that he wasn’t safe, even here. Kingsley, who had been assigned to find Sirius, had managed to convince Fudge that Black would try and kill Harry again, and that a surveillance operation was in order; Fudge had heartily approved of the idea of keeping Harry under 24-hour watch and eagerly devoured every report which Kingsley and the Order created.

But Kingsley knew, and Remus suspected, that Dumbledore had brought them here to protect Snape’s life as much as Harry’s. While no out right declaration had been made by Dumbledore it seemed clear by the way Snape never made a move to leave the house, even in the midst of the most heated argument Remus and Snape had ever had, and by the way Snape studiously avoided revealing the extent of what must have been life-threatening injuries at one point. Kingsley hadn’t relaxed for a moment inside the house, though he hoped the other two hadn’t noticed; he had been watching their interactions even more intently than when it was his turn to stare out at Privet Drive and watch the very ordinary Muggles go about their very ordinary lives.

The rattling of the oven door woke Kingsley from his reverie and he turned around and found Snape staring at him. When he felt the light brush of another mind over his own (so light that if he hadn’t already been expecting it he would never have felt it) he slammed down his own, not inconsiderable, mental defences. Snape raised an appraising eyebrow and seemed more impressed than anything else. The moment was broken when Snape’s grip tightened on the chair before him as a spasm shot up his spine.

“For God’s sake,” Remus shouted, already long at the end of his tether after being criticised and bullied since his arrival. “You need a medi-witch.”

“I am fine…get the hell off me.!” But it was too late. Before Kingsley could intervene Remus had pulled up part of Snape’s shirt (his cloak was hanging up by the door) to reveal a multi-scarred back, so filled with dead skin and old wounds that no fresh skin could be seen. Even Kingsley blanched at the extent of the injuries, which he was certain went even further than the meagre flash of skin they had seen.

Snape had gone very white in the face, his lips pinched together. The cutlery, particularly the knives, began to shimmer as magic flittered across their surface, a caressing touch sliding down their shafts. Remus took a hesitant step backwards, his face reflecting the same look of shock as when Sirius had dived through the veil.

“You need to calm down, Severus,” Kingsley said, “or the Ministry will come here investigating the outbreak of magic among the Muggles. We need to live as Muggles…”

“Tom Riddle was a Muggle, see where it got him,” Snape said. “The Dark Lord’s Muggle father…” Then Snape let out a heartless chuckle, as the fight seemed to be sapped straight out of him. He sagged into a chair. Remus and Kingsley remained standing, either side of the table.

“…I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t…” The fight had gone out of Remus too, who knew what being scarred felt like. “Isn’t there…?”

Snape shrugged, a most uncommon sight. “It will heal, in time…they think, maybe. Dumbledore didn’t tell you you were babysitting me too, did he? I was infiltrating a Death Eater cell in Wales when my mask was taken from my face… I didn’t see who did it…don’t know how they knew it was me…all I remember is the searing pain as fire licked at my back and it seemed like…claws…” he glanced at Remus from the corner of his eye “…claws were slashing at me. I could feel the skin peeling off in strips and…I couldn’t move. Dumbledore says they severed part of my spinal cord and if he hadn’t realised I was in trouble in time, the damage would have been irreparable…” He slumped even further into his chair and looked like a man completely worn out with life.

“I’m sorry,” said Remus.

“I don’t want your pity,” Snape snapped, the old fire simmering in his eyes. “I knew the risks I was running going back to spy. I knew what they’d do to me. You think I haven’t seen what happened to others when they tried to leave…have you ever seen a human with their insides on the outside? No… Bellatrix’s favourite trick.”

Kingsley shifted on his feet. He wasn’t a nervous man by nature but he couldn’t help wondering if he were perhaps in the way. He had seen the way the pair of them had looked at each other, and felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. He didn’t exactly know when he realised that his interest in Snape went far beyond professional curiosity, when the man’s scowl demanded to be fucked off his face, he just knew that he wanted to claim Snape as his own – something he’d never wanted with any previous lovers. Remus was a problem. He liked Remus, he even found him attractive in certain lights, but the spark wasn’t there, not like it was with Snape. He and Remus could easily slip into being lovers and friends, but he and Snape would set each other alight with a smouldering passion that would never cool. He wanted that. He needed that.

“…make dinner…Kingsley, are you listening? I said would you help me lay the table while I make dinner?”

Kingsley shook himself out of it, aware that Snape’s black eyes were boring into him, though he left his mind alone. “No problem.”

Snape watched as Remus and Kingsley did all the work around him, setting the table, chopping vegetables, adding herbs to the simmering lamb already in the pot from last night. It felt good, this domesticity, and even Snape relaxed slightly, by which he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and sat as if he had something very large and thick shoved up his…a moan escaped as he stood with his hands in the sink, peeling potatoes. He daren't look around to see what the others were doing so he carried on and after a minute of tense silence the sounds of Remus and Snape sniping at each other as Remus buttered the bread was a welcome relief.

====

After dinner Remus’ temper finally boiled over at yet another allusion by Snape to Sirius’ death.

“…killed by a curtain!!” Neither he nor Snape saw the movement in time as Remus grabbed Snape and pushed him up against the nearest wall, his hands firmly grasping Snape’s arms by his side.

“He died trying to protect those he loved…something I’m sure you’ll never be able to understand.”

Kingsley stood up. Snape tried vaguely to struggle but his back had taken a nasty knock and he was dammed if he’d let Remus see the amount of pain he was really in. Remus thrust Snape’s arms further apart and moved forward, the length of their bodies almost touching. Each was panting hard, eyes boring into the other. Kingsley couldn’t help but feel aroused at the flash of fire in both men’s eyes…if only they leaned forward…just a little more. Remus closed his eyes as Snape’s heady scent filled his nostrils, leaning down, mouth ready…At the last moment Snape slipped out from Remus’ loosened grasp and Remus momentarily found himself humping the wall. Pulling back he watched Snape’s awkward retreat to his room.

Kingsley followed him, giving Remus a reassuring pat on the arm as he did so. Snape pushed the door closed in Kingsley’s face but didn’t make sure it shut, allowing Kingsley to slip inside. Snape glared at him but rather than argue he lay down on his front on the bed and pretended to fall straight to sleep. Kingsley remained silent. After a few minutes of hearing Remus’ heavy breathing through the crack in the door Kingsley sat next to Snape on the bed, magically removed Snape’s shirt with the flick of his wand, and dipped his fingers into the cooling salve on the bedside table that Snape was supposed to cover his wounds in every day. Flinching at the first contact it didn’t take long for Snape to really fall asleep as Kingsley covered the top half of his body in long, firm strokes.

=====

The next morning it seemed that they were all to pretend that nothing had happened.

Remus came in to the living room where Kingsley and Snape were seated on the settee, animatedly talking about the moral implications of Occulemency.

“If you need information stored in someone’s mind, you should be able to retrieve it.”

“You wouldn’t like someone sticking their nose into your head, though would you?” Kingsley returned, trying to push Snape’s buttons, see what made him think, what made him feel alive.

“I have the good sense not to allow anyone in.”

“Except Harry?”

Snape ground his teeth together and glared at Kingsley; Kingsley returned it with a flirtatious smile. Remus grinned and the corners of Snape’s mouth almost twitched into that of a smile too, before sliding into a thin line as he saw Remus standing in the doorway.

“I’m…”

“You’re always sorry,” Snape muttered.

“…making a pot of tea, would you like one?”

Kingsley outright laughed at the look on Snape’s face.

“Prick,” Snape muttered under his breath. Kingsley winked at Remus who blushed a furious shade of red and tried to stop Snape leaving.

“Severus, please. I _am_ sorry, sorry for everything. There is no way to excuse what we did to you as children. But I’m tired of all this fighting. You’re one of the few people left who knows me, who _really_ knows me, wolf and all.” He stepped closer to Severus, encroaching his personal space. “We could be friends you know.”

“I don’t have friends…I have enemies who haven’t tried to kill me yet.”

Kingsley stood up and moved over to the two men. “We could both be your friend. If that’s all you want.” His breath tickled the back of Snape’s neck. Snape didn’t move, though his eyes roamed over Remus’ face. Hesitatingly Remus moved forward and planted his lips on Snape’ mouth. It was a cold kiss, borne more of desperation than desire. Snape kissed him back, lightly at first, then trying to taste him, to feel his teeth grazing across his lips. But then they pulled back and looked at each other, really looked. Snape seemed to make up his mind then and grabbed Remus by the back of the neck and pulled him forward into a searing kiss. Remus’ hands were up in Snape’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting to get inside his skin. Kingsley watched them, desperate to touch them, his erection straining against his trousers; he was in real danger of coming with neither of them having touched him.

They drew back again, hesitatingly staring at each other, trying to read their expressions. Kingsley couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed Severus towards him and began kissing him, thrusting in his tongue and trying to suck the life out of him. Severus responded immediately, groaning into Kingsley’s mouth, hands roaming down his body, ripping the clothes off each others’ backs, Remus seemingly forgotten. Kingsley felt as if his skin was on fire as a sweat slicked body writhed against him, pushing him down onto the floor, Snape’s tongue lapping at his neck and nipples… They had been building up to this for weeks, both studiously avoiding being alone with the other man, until last night. Kingsley was touched more than he could say that Snape had let him see him so vulnerable, and relaxed into his touch, but now he was doing anything but relax.

Snape twisted his eye to watch Remus who was looking a little lost, half wanting to slip out the door, the other wanting to stay and watch.

“Watch this,” Snape smiled into Kingsley’s ear, removing his tongue from Kingsley’s erection and replacing it with his hand. Snape whispered a spell against Kingsley’s ear that had the other man opening his lust gaze eyes in surprise – he couldn’t believe that Snape knew _that_ spell. They both watched as Snape’s wand came flying over to them, changing as it did so into a direct replica of Snape’s cock, as it became slick with lubricant and as Remus’ clothes were torn from his body. Remus’ eyes went wide as he realised what Snape was going to do, and he involuntarily moved his legs so the wand would have better access, his own hand moving to his swollen erection.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Kingsley growled, his unknown before now possessive streak taking hold. Snape tried to look him in the face but before he could he found himself tumbling around until he was lying on his back (Kingsley hurriedly did a cushioning charm so the pain on his injuries wouldn’t be too bad) with Kingsley lying on top of him.

“Much as I’m enjoying the position, what…” He cocked his head to the side where Remus was still lying on the floor, his hand moving desperately over his leaking cock. Kingsley gave a rakish smile and lowered his mouth onto Snape’s, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster, willing Snape to realise that while right now all he wanted was to plunge himself into Snape, he didn’t want tonight to be the only night. Snape closed his eyes and responded, feeling himself drawn to the other man despite himself; he wondered vaguely exactly how good at Occlumency Kingsley himself was, before bucking up hurriedly into Kingsley’s mouth as Kingsley’s fingers began scissoring themselves inside of him.

Remus was panting hard now, desperate to come, his hand moving across his length in time to his ragged breaths. Kingsley smiled wickedly once more at Snape and whispered a spell which ended up with Remus’ arms tied up above his head and his feet positioned as far apart as they would comfortably go.

“Oh, no, please, let me…” Remus begged. “I need to come, oh god, you have no idea how much I need to come, please, need, oh need it inside of me, please…” Soon even Remus wasn’t sure what he was saying, his words drowning out the spells that Kingsley and Snape began to weave together, eyes locked. Finally, Kingsley won, and Snape’s wand turned into his penis instead, looking and doing exactly what Kingsley’s was doing. Remus was still begging incoherently, but stopped abruptly when, with one swift movement, Kingsley was inside Snape and Remus. The silence was deafening as all three tried to get their balance, Remus quickly realising that tied up like this he was completely helpless, and the sight of him spread like that, unable to do anything but make the tiniest of thrusts, was already threatening to push Snape over the edge.

“Like what you see?” Kingsley growled, nibbling at Snape’s throat, keeping his thrusts shallow for now. “That’s me making him feel like that, me thrusting into his slick, tight hole…”

“Oh god yes,” Snape moaned, hands on Kingsley’s back, trying to force him deeper inside. Kingsley resisted for a moment then thrust in once more, deep and hard, aiming for one particular spot. Snape groaned and shivered with desire, bucking up to meet each thrust, his head tossing from side to side as he willed Kingsley to do it harder, faster, deeper. That final thrust sent Remus over the edge and he was coming, hard, all over the floor; but Snape and Kingsley were far from finished and so the wand was still inside of him, moving in time to Kingsley’s thrusts, raking over his already sensitive skin. Just as he thought he couldn’t take much more of this, Snape was crying out, his orgasm having taken him completely by surprise. Remus would never be able to describe this feeling right now, as he saw Snape’s body contracting, felt his own responding as Snape’s body contracted around Kingsley, who came last of all, biting down hard on Snape’s shoulder as he did so.

 

None of them were sure how much time had passed while they waited for the lights to stop flashing in their eyes, but slowly Kingsley withdrew from them both, and they both moaned at the loss of contact, though Snape was at least able to pull the other man back down to him. Kingsley gladly wrapped his arms around the boneless spy and murmured into his ear. Remus coughed and Kingsley suddenly remembered his presence, releasing his bonds so that he lay down on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and trying hard to remember who and what he was.

“Wow,” Snape finally gasped, arms still entwined around Kingsley. “That was…” For once, words failed him.

“Hmm,” Kingsley replied, licking the sweat from behind Snape’s ear.

“Any more of that, and you may just kill me,” Snape murmured.

“Well, what are friends for?” Remus and Kingsley replied together, slowly beginning the process of moving to the bedroom, eager to explore each other some more.


End file.
